Storm of Ashes
by halfwayheart
Summary: What if Megamind never was raised in the prison, but a facility that has many secrets? What follows after: his escape to a new world, meeting someone new, returning, and his life raining down on him like broken dominios that fell like ashes on his future. Major cross over: Megamind, Supernatural, OUAT, MVSA.
1. Storm of Ashes

**(A/N: So, clearly this is a massive crossover...no one will care much about that, right? I mean, it IS blended a lot...Still tired...anywho! I hope you enjoy the first chapter...basically I'm summing up their character intros and shtuff to catch up an overall image of these characters. Also, as the story progresses, I'll be sure to state who's POV the chapter is in, because it won't always be in third person. FYI: Peter, Adria, Felix, and those people connected with them will barely be mentioned in courtesy of this being mainly a Megamind fanfic...but they will. Don't worry. Same with the OUAT characters... Blah blah blah, who loves hearing me talk? No one! :D Whoa! Potato! OK, here's the story..)**

 _Storm of Ashes  
_

* * *

 _"Who are you?" A girl with stunning, silver locks raised her lavender eyes to meet the face of a boy no much taller than her. He was of a thin frame. Built in the shoulders, offsetting his complexion of a small overbite, and daring jade orbs. Brown strands danced in the ocean breeze, which burned his cheeks a fair pink. "Peter. Peter Pan. And who, may I ask, are you?" His breath sung a tenor, trickling off his tongue with curiosity. "Adria..." She sings back, her voice heavenly above the poised tilt of her chin. The sky reflected a glow very much similar to that of snow in the sunlight off her cheeks, shaping her sweetly. "Hello, Adria." "Hello.."_

* * *

 _They touched hands, embracing the comfort each warm body provided through the tips of their fingers. Longingly, they ventured one another, falling hard into the moment. "Felix.." Adria hums, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing her eyes shut as his lips met her neck. Carefully, the curly blonde trailed down her chest to her baby belly, rubbing it sweetly. "Mommy can't wait to see you...both of you." He whispers, kissing both sides of her enlarged belly. Adria giggles, running a hand through his hair. "Two babies...two daddies...both will love you each very much." She rubs her stomach, Felix watching her with care. "We will. With all we have."_

 _"Forever."_

* * *

 _"Father! Look it! Aiden, he's walking!" A 15 year old Avery Mikaelsin shouts throughout their mansion in Chicago. Her twin brother, Colten, runs out to their father's office, excitement beaming on his face. Meanwhile, Klaus is in a meeting with one of his most trusted, his best friend Marcelus. They were discussing the current conditions of New Orleans, as well as the town Klaus recently made a visit to- Mystic falls. Nonetheless, their meeting was cut short by the news. A smile made way upon Klaus' lips, and he enters the room Avery and Aiden were in. "Av'ry, why had you not come sooner, my dear? You see this kind of future in your mind far before your brother and I." His daughter giggles and shrugs, looking down at her baby brother. Klaus kneels down across from Aiden, and opens his arms to his son. "Come now, Aiden. Come to your father." Aiden squeals with excitement in his babble language before waddling over to Klaus. Colten sits next to their dad, and snickers slightly. "You know I never liked children, but I see the beauty in moments like these. Must make it worth it, huh Father?" Klaus merely nods, and catches his son for his legs gave out from all the new exercise he endured. "It has me finally realizing that even the most broken of souls can have happiness. You all are my happiness." The twins go and hug their dad, tears in the corners of their eyes._

 _-3 hours later-_

 _The sun burns their skin as the heat drags them from reality. The twins had decided to bring their brother for a stroll in the park by the witches' cemetery. For some reason, the two always felt at most adrenaline around those areas, mainly because their father warned them of the power. That of which, the power they craved to feel only grew more intense with each step closer they got. Aiden's asleep in the carriage, oblivious of the magic that began to coarse itself around them. Sensing something was wrong, Avery stops in place, her instincts ringing danger in her ears. "Colten, I think we need to lea-" She is cut off by a magic barrier slamming into the ground around them- trapping them from leaving the lands. In a panic, Colten calls their father, screaming into the phone for help. Suddenly, their vision goes white, and their skin goes cold. The world around plummets beyond their reach, and soon all that they've known is erased from their lives- replaced by wonder._

 _The trio hit ground in a mysterious place. One they were soon to find was called Neverland_ _._

* * *

 _"Hurry! We must get him in the pod before it's too late!" Torac exclaims to his wife as they run to their son's room, frantic to get him off of the planet. Avera snatches her baby from his crib, and holds him tight as she races to the lab with him. Once entering, Torac quickly types the code to charge for take off, retreating to the other room for his son's minion. Avera places her baby in the pod, her eyes tearing at trying to come to terms that this is the last time seeing the boy. "Mommy loves you..." She whispers, sucking in a deep breath to try calming herself to not panic him. Torac returns, holding a glass dome with a finned creature inside it. Avera pulls her child's binky from her pocket, and sticks it in his mouth. "Here is your binky." She says, and Torac places the minion on his lap. "And here is your minion." He quickly pulls his hands away, taking his wife's hands in his. Avera quickly kisses the curious baby's head, tears racing down her cheeks. Tprac tightens his grip on her hand, and takes in a deep breath, speaking to him before the pod closed."You are destined for greatness." It closed before he finished his sentence, and roared into the sky. They watch the device disappear into the red sky. Torac furrows his brows, his emotions burning his heart. "He'll be alright...he's going to a safe place." He tells to his wife as if he believed in it. But the truth was, he didn't know. "Goodluck, Yvėsyxtrïelk." Avera whispers, praying that something good will come out of what they had just done. All they could do was have faith in their decision. Hope._ _Whatever the chances were, they were now in their son's favor._

* * *

 _"Hit me. Go ahead, prove to everyone you're a little bastard." Doug Matthews spits, pressing chests with the Metro City's prison's famous prisoner- Austin Enders. He wasn't there on what he saw as a criminal charge, but rather a good deed of society. The man was able to break through the government's firewalls, and spill his findings to the world. Initially, he was supposed to be held in the federal prison, but for the holiday season, he was Metro City's problem. Austin glares daggers at the taller man who truly needed a breath mint. "No." He replies, holding himself strong. In the background, the guards were too busy with their annual chatter of their 'big Christmas dinner' plans to realize a brewing fight._

 _Doug shoves Austin, causing him to fall back into the dirt, a cloud of his jumping up onto his clothes. Still, he stays quiet, and stands back up, facing Doug. He chuckles, and cusses a word to the 'shrimp' of the prison, turning his back. Austin takes the opportunity, and lunges after him, knocking him in the head with a rock he had picked up. Doug grunts, and falls forward, gritting his teeth as rage singed his skin a red pigment. The guards had taken note of this, and were stepping forward as the larger man stood, being close enough to kill the other. Suddenly, a crack is heard in the sky, and everyone looks up to see what seemed like a meteor shooting from the sky right towards them. As it got closer, panic spread throughout the yard, and everyone ran in all directions, trying to avoid being hit. The object crashes into the Metro City Jail sign, breaking it with its impact. The prisoners and officers watch in amazement, the object was a pod. Slowly, Austin and Doug walk forward, lowering their heads in fear something horrible was about to be let loose.  
_

 _The pod opens, and reveals a baby with the most inhumane qualities. Its head was twice the size of that of a newborn, its eyes a piercing green, and its skin, a light blue. On its lap sat a glass sphere with a green fish creature with sharp teeth. It awoke with big brown eyes, gazing back at the officers and prisoners. A few other prisoners walk up behind Doug and Austin, but are pushed aside by a few guards and the warden. They gasp at the sight of the creature, and a grin appears on Doug's face. "Can we keep it?" He asks. Warden says nothing, but kneels down before it. "Hello, little fella...where'd you come from?" The blue eyed baby watches him, sucking on his binky. Dropping it, he gurgles before making a reply. "O...llo!" Everyone freezes. Did the kid just speak? He must be highly intelligent! The child kicks with happiness, and Doug lifts the baby's minion from him. Instantly, he started to cry, and so did the creature in the sphere. Warden reaches into the red hot pod, and takes the boy into his arms. "Don't you worry, little fella. He won't stay far from you." Prisoners began to whisper amongst each other, causing the warden to be shot into thought. Austin stands next to Doug, in awe at the fish who stopped crying, and swam around the bowl in a gleeful manner. Doug looks up, and asks again. "Can we keep him?" Warden watches the baby's face, and then turns to everyone who eagerly awaited his answer. "For the mean time...that is until the government comes for him." Immediately, his reply was followed by groans and smart remarks of disappointment. They baby looks up at Warden, and reaches for his mustache. "Niye, niye!" He says, giggling heavily. Warden furrows his bushy brows. "What are we going to call you..." He notices writing along his collar, and he tugs at it, only being able to pick out something that seemed legible to English. Syx. "Syx..." "Syx, sir?" "Yes..Syx. This is Syx."_

 _Doug had to give the fish to one of the officers, who thanked him. He watched as the warden took the blue baby inside. "We should have the right to raise him, right? He fell into our world. Might as well learn our ways." One of the prisoners had said, catching Doug's attention. Turning around, he sees it was Austin who says that. 'Bout time he came around. He thought to himself, gaining a smile. "For once, you don't sound like a dumbshit."_


	2. Bite The Dust

**(A/N: Because yis. FYI, still stating that I have no idea where the name 'Syx' came from. Just saying the concept is great, but the original nickname/name is not from me. So, whoever you are...thank you for being brilliant.)  
**

 _Bite the dust_

* * *

"Warden!" A little blue boy shouts, running down the main hall of the correctional building. "There's people to see you!" The warden steps from his office to see the child running towards him, and nearly trips as he jumps onto his feet, tugging at his shirt. "Alright! Alright!" He chuckles at Syx, rubbing his blue head in a fatherly manner.

Down the hall, officers escorted two men dressed in black suits. One was fair toned, visibly muscled underneath his jacket, while the other, a darker tone with a sharply cut beard. The fair man carried a brief case close to his left side- it remaining stationary as its carrier moved. They walked side by side, their posture in unison, as was their mindset. The closer they got to the warden and Syx, the more nervous the adult got. "Hello! What can I do for you two gentlemen?" Warden asks, raising his brows in curiosity and worry.

The bearded man removes an ID from his jacket, showing it to him. "Hello, John. My name is Agent Michael Fafard, and this is my partner Agent Carlos Mazerella. We need to speak with you in regards of illegal matters." Warden feels his heart stop. They were there for Syx. He turns to the blue boy who had the happiest smile, and kneels before him. "Thank you, Syx. Go on to the cafe, now." Syx bounces his head 'yes,' and leaves them to business. Once he was out of sight, John invited them into his office.

"Please, sit down." The two men stay standing, ignoring John. "You must know that you helping an extra terrestrial is illegal in the United States. He is government property, and we are here to take him to protect our country from the unknown harm that he might cause." John stares at them with a blank expression. "You've got to be kidding me? He's a child!"

"Yes, a child who is being raised in a prison by dangerous criminals. He's a liability for the safety of our people."

"Safety of our people my ass!"

Agent Mazerella raises a brow to the stubborn man. "We can do this either the easy way. You give him to us, and we update you throughout his life. Or, we can bring this to a federal judge and convey a thorough investigation."

John's face turned red, and he stood from his seat. "A thorough investigation on what? He is just a baby! He's proven himself harmless! I should know! I've raised him for five years! He is a CHILD! He doesn't deserve to be stuck a test subject to you assholes!"

The agents stayed silent, and Mazerella adjusts his glasses. "You've made your decision." He said, and leaves the room, Agent Fafard following after. John stares, his chest aching, anger flaring heavily. He knocks over things on his desk through his rage.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Syx looks around his facility bedroom. It was twice the size of his cell back at the Metro City Jail, and did have a friendlier interior. The walls were a pale pink, visible markings caused by previous prisoners scratching across the bottom and center portions. A maple colored desk sat in the corner, and a blue journal rest in the center of it. A black swirly chair was pressed against the desk, zebra stripes causing Syx's brain to tense up from the major contrast. Across parallel to the desk, was a bed with white sheets. It didn't seem welcoming to Syx, for he never had comfort before. He was used to sleeping in a jail bed, and waking up with a crook in his neck.

Syx's face was still damp with tears, snot sticking to his upper lip. He didn't know what was going on, no one told him anything. He couldn't understand why those two men took him from his home. He was happy. He had family. Now all he had was four walls of false comfort, and a fearful mind for what will happen next. Syx holds Minion close to him as he steps forward into the room, the door being closed behind him. Flinching, he peers behind him. The door had a window so he could at least see through to the outside. Quietly, he walks to the bed, placing Minion beside him without a word. Although he was young for human age, his grasp of the world around him was a lot more broader than a five year old boy. He knew what this meant.

Minion swam in his sphere, trying to think of a way to cheer up his friend. Thinking of something, he whistles in his tank, catching the attention of the blue boy. Wiping away his tears, he pouts, looking to his friend. "The place is pretty. And it is warm. I can feel it through the glass." He says, giving a big smile. Syx only gives half. "It is warm. Too warm for me." Touching his arms, he could feel the heat burning his skin. 'They have to be doing this to see how I react. The alien boy stands, angrily walking to the door, and yanking at it. When it didn't budge, he began to hit up at the window which touched just the top of his head.

"Let me out!" He screams.

"Let me out of here! I want to go home!"

Minion frowns at his master's outburst, and noticed something on the back of his neck. Not sure whether to say something about it, he kept his mouth quiet. Syx kept screaming, but no one was listening. Well, that was until someone in the room across from him smacked his own window, yelling back.

"Shut the hell up!" Syx pulls his hand back, his green orbs watery once more.

"Who are you?" His high pitched voice quivers loud enough to be heard by the person who yelled. Minutes pass, and nothing. But then, he heard a faint reply.

"Hope...who are you?" It was a girl. She didn't sound much older than he was .

Syx smiles softly. Maybe they could become friends. Maybe he wouldn't be alone. Although he had his magnificent fish friend, he'd go mad if it was just them, and only them.

"Syx...My name's Syx..." He answers with a small kick to his courage.

"How old are you?" Hope asks, her ear to the door. "I'm seven years old."

'Seven and has a mouth like my uncles? They got mad if I swore.' Syx thinks to himself, forgetting to answer her.

Another minute passes.

"I'm...I'm five...why are you here? I...I don't know why I'm here." The boy slides down the door, listening across with determination to figure out why he was sent here. Why he was taken from home.

Hope bites her cheek, and faces the door, her emerald eyes glowing up to the window. She wished she was tall enough to see through it.

"I'm...not human...I'm a hybrid wolfgirl. My mommy was a wolfgirl, and my daddy was a hybrid of a vampire and a wolfboy. You?" 'A hybrid? Wolfgirl? Vampire? Maybe I shouldn't be as surprised...I am an alien...'

"I...uh...I'm not human either...I'm...I'm...just not human." Syx stutters, not wanting to admit what he was to her. She'd probably be scared of him too. That's the reaction he got from the prisoner's families when they came to visit.

Hope smirks, pressing her cheek to the door again. "Well, Syx. Its okay. You're still normal to me. It's nice to meet you."

Syx stands, feeling much calmer than he really was. "Nice to meet you too, Hope!"


End file.
